


Just in need of some satisfaction

by Rocknrolldamnation73



Category: AC/DC (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknrolldamnation73/pseuds/Rocknrolldamnation73
Summary: It's been a long tour and even longer since Brian has gotten any sort of action. He heads to a bar and finds a girl that came straight out of his fantasies.





	Just in need of some satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SH4K3Y0URF0UND4TI0NS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SH4K3Y0URF0UND4TI0NS).



It’s been a rough night and a rather long one at that. He’d been stuck doing rehearsals for the last four hours. Before that, he and the boys had done a two-hour show. It came as a godsend when Malcolm called it in for the night, Brian’s throat was on fire and he was in desperate need for a good hard drink. His thoughts strayed to going to the local pub, they had good alcohol and plenty of women to view.  _ If I’m lucky, maybe I’ll find one with a nice set of tits. _

The band had been on the road for too long and Brian was starved for action. The groupies were slim pickings, but Brian knew better than to mess with the likes of them. He’d be in the pharmacy before the end of the night if he let them into his bed. No, he was looking for a good woman with a firm ass who hadn’t fucked the entire road crew. The pub had never done him wrong before, so it was the pub he went and Cliff surprisingly enough came with him. Brian didn’t mind the company, so long as Cliff didn’t mind him up and leaving if he found a nice bird for the taking. 

As Brian had planned on, there was no lack of women at the pub tonight, but there was none that truly caught his attention. Sure, there the usual busty blondes and brunettes and the rare redhead, however, none of them had a vibe. They all appeared plastic.  _ Like one of them Barbie dolls.  _ Brian smirked at his own thought, settling for the idea of merely having a few drinks before turning in for the night. It wasn’t what he wanted, not by a long shot because if he could have it his way there’d be a beautiful woman waiting for him in his bed right now. Lying in wait for him, wearing one of those silk teddies that barely contained her breasts. Alas, he was not that fortunate tonight. He turned away from the so-called dance floor and faced the bar, taking back one more shot of Tequila. 

“I’m gonna head home,” Cliff shouted over the music. “You’ll be alright getting back to your place?”

Brian gave a nod and a quick thumbs up in response. He was thinking of heading home too since it wasn’t doing him any good staying here.  _ What is it that they about all work and no play? _ Any longer of only playing gigs and having his hand as company, and he was going to explode from the frustration. Then, as if someone finally took sympathy on him, a young woman sat down where Cliff had once been. Her long hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, the tips of her fingers a shade of red. When Brian saw them the only word he could think of to describe the color was sinful, and that’s what she was too. His very own vixen, as he would soon learn by the end of the night. 

She leaned towards him, let her hand rest on his knee as her lips brushed against his ear. “Couldn’t help but notice that you may be in need of some company,” she whispered, her hand crept up his thigh, her slim fingers inches away from the zipper of his jeans. Even her voice was the sound of sin. Sultry and smooth, it sent his blood racing to his cock. “Your place or mine?”

His place was closer and if shit didn’t work out he didn’t want to be stuck out in the cold driving back home with a case of blue balls. “My place,” he said just loud enough to be heard over the music. When she moved to look at him Brian didn’t waste time getting a taste of her sweet full lips. He felt her moan against his lips, and he shook with pleasure, knowing then that he would have to be careful if he wanted this night to last longer than one minute.

Brian hauled her up in his arms, one hand firmly on her ass while the other supported her back. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, his hardening cock against her slickening panties.  _ Thank god for mini skirts _ , was Brian’s passing thought as he made his way out the front door and to his car that was parked near the entrance. It was his baby, sleek and sexy as hell. Much like the woman he now held in his arms. He wondered if she wouldn’t mind taking a quickie in his car.  _ God that’d be a sight having her bent over in the back seat _ . With that in mind, Brian braced her against the car, claiming her lips once more, rocking his hard length against her pussy. 

“Wanna fuck you right here,” he groaned, trailing his lips down her collarbone and taking his time to nip at the hollow between her neck and shoulder. The answering moan she gave made his cock twitch in interest. His pants had never felt like such a nuisance nor quite so painful. 

“Please,” she begged. “I want your hard cock.”

Brian swallowed hard, doing his damnedest not to cum in his pants right then and there. He struggled for a moment as he got his keys from his back pocket and got the back door open, doing his best to keep from drolling when she climbed into the car, ass in the air with a tantalizing wiggle to her hips before she looked back at him with hooded eyes. “I want you in my mouth first,” she practically purred. Brian wasn’t about to argue. He got into the car, shut the door, and went to undo his jeans. 

“No,” she whispered huskily. “Let me. You just enjoy.” One hand roamed along his chest while she undid his zipper, bringing out his hard cock where it stood proudly at a full eight inches. Brian leaned his head back, spreading his legs to give her more room to work with. His clenched his jaw to stop a moan when she licked his tip.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, threading his fingers through her hair. He noticed her skirt had ridden up, showing off her lacy pink thong.  _ Fuckin’ baby doll pink _ . He palmed her ass, unable to hold back his guttural moan when she took him fully into her warm wet mouth. She bobbed her head slowly, hollowing her cheeks and taking him deep into her throat, sucking hard on each upward motion. She drew noises out of him that he didn’t know he was capable of making. He couldn’t stop his shallow thrust when he felt the vibration of her moan against his aching cock. “Shit, you fucking love sucking my hard cock don’t you, darlin’?”

She moaned again, bobbing her head a bit faster. Brian arched his back, wanting to fuck her mouth. Her hands moved to his hips, telling him with one subtle movement that it was okay for him to move. He gave no mind to how hard his thrusts were, she let him have full control as her moans sent shocks of pleasure through his cock and his balls. He tightened his hold on her hair and held her head down for a moment, fucking into her throat while she swallowed around him. 

“Fuck,” he panted, head lolling against the seat. He was getting close, he could feel his lower stomach tightening. He didn’t want to cum in her mouth, he wanted to be in her tight wet pussy. He let go of her hair, and his dick slid from her mouth with a sensual sound. It made him impossibly harder. 

“Honey bend over,” he ordered, but not before indulging in her mouth one more time. Twisting his tongue with hers and loving the taste of her mouth and the sound of her pleasure filled moans. 

She twisted around, putting her hands on the car panel while letting her ass sway high in the air. From here he could see her pussy slick and her clit swollen with need.

“Look at you, already so wet for me. Do you need my hard cock, sweetheart?” He slowly dragged the soaked thong down her thighs, exposing her dripping wet hole. He wanted a taste, but first, he wanted to hear her beg. 

“Yes,” she said, the word coming out as a plea.

He trailed his fingers along her pussy, lightly passing her clit before circling around her hole. She whined under his ministrations, rolling her hips to his touch. He let one finger enter her before slowly adding another.  _ Fuck she’s tight. _ He couldn’t wait to pound his cock into her. He licked his lips, his cock pulsing with the need to feel the hot wet heat that his fingers were currently enveloped in. 

“I need you to fuck my pussy,” she begged. “Please. I need it. I need you.” 

“Not so fast, honey.” he curled his fingers, knowing he hit the spot when she gave a startled yelp of pleasure. “Wanna hear you scream for it.” He didn’t have to wait for very long. He fingered her faster, hitting the spot harder with each pass until she was trembling under him. 

“I need more,” she moaned. 

“What do you need?” he knew he was being an ass but he loved the delicious sounds falling from her lips. 

“Oh god,” she cried as his fingers hit her g-spot. “Your thick cock fucking me hard.”

He chuckled darkly, removing his fingers slowly from her wet hole and letting himself have a taste. She was as sweet as her mouth with a tang that drove him crazy. He didn’t think he could give this up after only one night. He needed more. 

He shifted so his engorged tip was right at her tight little hole, his hands slid from her waist to her hips, getting a good hold before sliding into her wet heat. She was tighter than he expected, he had to stop himself from immediately pounding into her and allow her a chance to adjust to his length. He shook with delight at having her around him, squeezing him just right. 

“You feel so good,” he groaned. “Your tight pussy is perfect. So wet and warm. You like having my hard cock in ya, don’t you? Want me to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name.”

“Mhm, Brian,” she gasped. “Harder.”

He should’ve known she knew who he was, but it still caught him by surprise. He snapped his hips forward, driving his cock hard into her and not wasting time to do it again. 

“You knew?” he asked around a moan, thrusting harder and making sure to angle his hips towards the spot that her crying out for more. 

“Of course,” she said breathlessly. “Fuck, just like that!”

“Bet you touched yourself wanting me pounding into you just as I am right now.” The image of her fingering herself while thinking of him nearly sent him over the edge. Maybe tomorrow he’d have her do just that, tease herself and have her beg for his cock. 

“Fuck, I love your cock.”

“That’s a good thing, darlin’. I love fuckin’ your pussy.” He gave another hard thrust, going deeper, her wet walls clamping around him. 

“Mmmhm, faster!” she wailed, hands pressed against the door panel, using it as leverage to meet his thrusts. 

Brian gave it to her, thrusting faster and feeling his balls slapping against her ass. God, it all felt so good, he never wanted it to end. The way her pussy tightened around his cock, the way her wet hot walls felt around his sensitive length, sent surges of pleasure throughout his body. He couldn’t get enough. He knew she was cumming when her moans got impossibly higher. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, let the parking lot know who’s fucking you.”

“Fuck, Brian, don’t stop!”

He drove in harder, purposely hitting her spot more and more frequently until she crumbled underneath him. Cumming with a shout, and her muscles trembling as her sweet pussy milked his cock for all it was worth.  He wrapped his arms around her, reaching for her tits and cupping them as he continued to fuck her until he felt his own orgasm coming on. He let out an animalistic sound, almost a growl of satisfaction, as he came harder than he had in years. 

He adjusted his hold and his position so she could rest against his chest. They both breathed heavily, Brian still thrusting shallowly as he rode out the last of his orgasm. 

“Sorry I didn’t get you to my place first,” he said, meaning it and wondering if it was too much to hope she would still come to his home. He wouldn’t mind fucking her again, this time in his bed and maybe where she rode him and he could watch her tits bounce. At the thought, his cock gave a feeble twitch. If he kept her around, he would have to get a set of looser jeans. He’d always be hard for her, there was no other woman that had affected him in such a way. 

“We’ve got time,” she murmured, stretching her arm out to run her fingers through his short curly hair. “I wouldn’t mind having you fuck me again.”

Brian huffed a laugh, running his hands up to her breasts and kneading them for a moment, enjoying the firm feel of them in his palms and her perky nipples against his fingertips.  _ So damn responsive _ . It drove him wild, he loved how her body called for him.  

“We better get going then or I might end up fucking you here again.”

“Wouldn’t be a terrible idea,” she replied, turning her head to lay a tender kiss on his lips. 

With time, he could see himself falling in love with this girl. He already in love with fucking her and god damn did she love his cock. Match made in heaven. 

_ Or hell _ . Brian grinned at the thought as he spotted the pink thong lying across his console.     

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the one and only SH4K3Y0URF0UND4TI0NS. She's on Wattpad and requested a fic with Brian. I hope that I delivered :) Hope you all enjoyed this one shot with Brian!


End file.
